Online social and professional networks, wireless communications networks, and email messaging accounts provide a number of different platforms with different communications channels and different means of communicating between users. Conventionally, users of these accounts would have to sign up for each account and create login credentials such as a user name and password. To get their messages or other communications, users would then have to logon to each account individually. Some recent systems have attempted to solve this problem by providing users with the ability to aggregate their online accounts in a centralized account, but those systems suffer from the disadvantage of overload of messages in the news feed display of the centralized account.